The Dark Awakening
by The Supreme Dark One
Summary: Hell's gates have been opened. Dean only has one year to live, and Sam is struggling with his dark destiny. They soon meet up with another hunter who has a niece, who Sam starts to have feelings for her. Bobby and Jo go missing soon. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue: Then

A/N: I apologize for the major deletion of several chapters, but I was unhappy at my writing style. After re-reading what I had about four times, I realized it didn't represent my current writing style. If anything it reminded me of how I used to write in eighth grade. Therefore, I am editing a few things, adding more depth into those chapters, and chancing a few little things. Thanks, and I hope this is still liked.

* * *

**Prologue: Then.**

It was a quiet evening like any other. The time was eight o'clock. Seventeen-year-old Alanna Martinez laid on the apartment's living room couch. Her dark brown eyes watched the television screen as some scary movie played. Ahem, while some movie that was supposed to be scary played. However, Alanna never bought into those movies. If anything she would laugh during them rather then yelp or hide under the covers. At the moment she was snuggled underneath a small blue blanket. Her eyes shifted to the corner of the room as her boyfriend walked into the room with a soda.

This young man's name was Nathan Barker, and he was two years older than the girl. He had thick straight hair which was shaded a light brown. It wasn't short or too long, somewhat shaggy. His eyes were a nice brown, the kind that Alanna loved to stare into. He wasn't short, but not that tall either. Perhaps he was around 5'6" and skinny. Rectangle shaped glasses decorated his eyes at the moment. The two had met back in Nathan's junior year at high school while Alanna had been a freshman. It wasn't until the following year that they began going out.

Already a sophomore in college he shared an apartment with a roommate, which at the moment was out. He smiled down at the seventeen year old as he sat down next to her. There wasn't a moment in which his mind was not occupied by her presence. Taking a sip from his soda he poked her gently. She wrinkled her nose over at him.

"Jerk," she murmured. "Didn't get me a soda."

He chuckled softly as he gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Didn't ask did you?"

"Well I didn't know I had to ask mister."

"So then would you like a soda?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied with a smirk.

Nathan rolled his eyes, but he still smiled. After he placed the soda can on the table by the couch he lay down next to the brown-headed girl, as he pulled the blanket towards him. Yes, he was a blanket hog. He kissed her forehead gently before wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know you ruin the meaning of a scary movie? It's not called a comedy," he stated as she laughed.

"Meh. They just amuse me at how fake they look if you pay close attention," she replied. He chuckled softly not bothering to say anything else.

It was nine thirty-four that same evening when Alanna woke up. By now the movie was over, and it appeared that Nathan had already taken the DVD out considering how the news was now on. Speaking of that boy, where was he? He probably was getting his coat from his room or something along those lines. She yawned as she pulled the blanket off her and stood up. She put her dark brown shoes before going for her jacket, which was on one of the chairs.

"Baby come on. I got to be home by ten," she called out as she put on her black jacket. She sighed as a few minutes went by. "I swear Nathan you better not try to scare me," she muttered under her breath as she walked down the small hallway to the bedroom in the back. The lights were off. She sighed as she shook her head. "Fucking Nathan," she spoke as she flicked the light switch on. She narrowed her eyes, as she didn't see the boy in there. "Nathan!" she called out as she turned to face the hallway. That was when something caught the corner of her eye. Immediately she turned back to face the room as the glimmer from his glasses called to her. There they were in the middle of the room on the wooden floor.

She bit her lower lip as she just stared at the glasses. Finally she walked over to them and lowered herself to pick them up. This had to be the first time a scary movie was actually getting to her. Never did she feel so paranoid like she did now. "Nathan... this isn't funny anymore," she spoke loudly hoping he would hear her and cut it out. At that very moment she looked up at the ceiling, and to her horror she saw the young man stuck there. His eyes were wide with fear as he whispered her name before the ceiling suddenly burst into flames. The only thing she could do was scream just like the girl in the horror movie had screamed as well.


	2. Now

**Chapter 1: Now.**

"I just think they would you know, make things explode or something," Dean stated with a small smirk as he glanced over at his younger brother. However, the look that he received was not the friendliest. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Making things explode? Dean, this isn't a game. They're up to something, and they're going to get us when we least expect it," Sam replied.

"Yeah. I know," he replied before going silent. His eyes flickered over to the sleeping middle-aged woman in the backseat. She had been sleeping ever since they had started on the road, no doubt having worrisome dreams about Jo, now more than ever since the gates of hell had been opened.

"Hey," Sam began as he flipped through their dad's journal. "That hunter that Ellen's going to be staying with, his name is in here."

"Not a big surprise Sammy. Dad knew a lot of hunters, and this one is supposed to be trustworthy."

Sam narrowed his eyes as something caught his attention. "Crossroads demon," he murmured under his breath.

"Give it up Sammy. We've gone over this before," Dean stated. He kept his eyes on the road ahead as the sun was beginning to rise.

Ignoring his brother's remark he continued, "Dad scribbled crossroads demon under this guy's name. There's got to be a reason why," Sam explained.

"You boys talk more than a pair of schoolgirls," Ellen lowly spoke as she sat up in the backseat.

"Ellen, would you have any idea what this guy knows about crossroad demons?" Sam asked. Dean only shook his head.

"No," she replied. "Didn't Bobby tell you that you won't find a way to get your brother that easily? Which reminds me, Montana has a niece who probably still doesn't know about him being a hunter, so keep your mouths shut about this kind of stuff around her."

Dean smirked at this statement. "He has a niece? How old is she?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"About Jo's age I think. It's been a while since I've seen her…" she trailed off. Sam looked at her more closely. Her facial expression seemed concerned. "Sam. You talked to Montana over the phone, right?" she asked. Sam nodded his head. "How did he sound?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Pretty normal, why?"

"Just curious," she replied. Both of the boys looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Just curious wasn't a good enough reason. Still, they didn't press on about the matter. Dean's eyes looked over at the exit sign ahead.

Oak Park, Illinois. It was the town where normality was a must. Ernest Hemingway described the place as having "broad lawns and narrow minds". Whether he was right or wrong, didn't matter. Indeed, the homes did have grand lawns, but there was one in particular that held a grand secret. It was one that narrow minds would not possibly be able to understand.

Alanna Martinez walked down Grove Avenue headed towards her home. Her wavy, dark brown hair flowed softly in the breeze. She wore ripped jeans with a black short sleeve buttoned up shirt. Her brown eyes glanced around the neighborhood as she nodded greeted any passerby. She carried a bag full of groceries, which seemed light. She stood two houses away from hers. That was when she noticed a Chevy Impala parked in the driveway. She narrowed her eyes a little in curiosity.

She quickened her pace before she soon reached the red brick home. There wasn't anyone near the front door. How interesting, she thought knowing her uncle was not home at the moment. She went around to the side of the house seeing two young men attempting to open one of the windows hidden by a bush.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" she asked.

Immediately, both of them turned around. The one with the shorter hair let out a toothy grin. "Hello there," he spoke in a rather charming voice.

The taller boy with shaggy hair rolled his eyes. "Um. Hi. I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We're looking for Montana Suarez." 

Alanna's eyes flickered from one to the other. "He's out working. He should be back later," she replied. "Since when is breaking and entering a way for looking for someone?" she asked.

Dean smirked. "Since when did we enter and break?"

Before Alanna was able to respond she noticed a woman approaching from the backyard entrance. She squinted her eyes before recognizing the woman to be Ellen. A smile appeared upon her lips.

"Ellen," she greeted as she received a hug from the woman.

"You've grown a lot. Last time I remember seeing you, you were short as can be," Ellen stated.

"Well, I was ten years old," she replied.

"It's certainly good to see you again. I was almost afraid I wouldn't," Ellen spoke.

Alanna tilted her head a bit. "Why wouldn't you?" She wasn't the only one who was curious at Ellen's remark. Sam and Dean too were wondering as to the reason.

"Just… Never you mind. Where is your uncle and more importantly did he even tell you I was coming?"

Alanna hesitated in her response. She looked around as if trying to avoid answering. "He… he hasn't been home in two days," she finally spoke.

Ellen stood silent for a few seconds. "Maybe he's taking a load to another state?" she asked referring to the fact that Montana was a trucker.

"He hasn't called in two days," she added. Sam and Dean turned to look at each other. This wasn't the best of news in the hunting world.

"No reception where he's at?" Ellen offered as a suggestion. She knew the girl didn't know about her uncle's real profession. The last thing she wanted to give her was a reason to be alarmed.

Alanna shook her head. "He would have called from a pay phone," she replied. "Besides his last message was…" she began but stopped herself.

"Was what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. He said he was sorry, but he didn't explain what for. And then there was this loud static sound, but…" she trailed off again.

"It's all right, tell us," Ellen urged her.

"I swear another voice was heard through the static," she replied. "It wasn't his voice. That I know for sure," she added.

"Can we listen to it?" Sam asked. Alanna glanced at him. She nodded her head.

It was already dark outside when Sam Winchester sat on the living room sofa. He streamed through the message left on Alanna's cell phone. "_I'm sorry_," followed by static. Sam narrowed his eyes as he cut the message into tinier bits. Alanna had been right. There was another voice on there. He looked up as soon as Dean walked into the room.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Yeah. Here. Listen to this," Sam told him as he replayed the clip.

-_"I'm sorry…"_

_-"Where's the girl?"_

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "I guess there is reason to be concerned," he stated as he looked at his brother. "You think the girl refers to Alanna or someone else?" he asked.

Sam held his finger in the air signaling him to wait. He typed in a few things before turning the computer to face Dean. "I asked myself the same question. I searched Montana's name and an article came up from the local newspaper. I typed in Alanna's name, and she appeared in the same newspaper as well as the Chicago Sun-Times and Tribune."

Dean skimmed through the article. "Oak Park native killed in fire, presumably arson," he stated before scrolling down. "Police say Martinez's account of the incident is unreliable, though not cause for suspicion. " He looked up at Sam. "What was her story?" he asked.

"Read the Chicago Sun-Times ones," he replied.

Dean clicked the next window. "The body was severely burned beyond recognition. Police had to use dental records to confirm the body to be Nathan Barker. Alanna Martinez survived the fire with only minor burns. When questioned about what started fire, Martinez could only say that Barker had been stuck to the ceiling when it burst into flames…" he lowered his voice at the last sentence. He quickly looked over at Sam who looked down at the ground. "You don't think --"

"I don't know Dean."

"I thought all psychic kids were supposed to be dead," he stated.

"Me too. But whether she is or not doesn't matter. I just don't think she'll be safe for much longer," Sam stated. "Dean. We can't leave."

Eyes peered from across the street, body hidden through the shadows of the night. Those eyes watched intently for any movement inside the house.


End file.
